Daughter of Athena
by Hello my name is Karma
Summary: Hi, my name is Kaya Underwood. I'm nineteen and I have a daughter named Artemis. I used to be innocent- well, as innocent as an eighteen year old can be. My father almost named me after my mother, Athena, though he didn't know it was her when I happened. He's a Greek Mythology professor, I think that's why she liked him so much. Anyways, this is my story.


Hi, my name is Kaya Underwood. I'm nineteen and I have a daughter named Artemis. I used to be innocent- well, as innocent as an eighteen year old can be. My father almost named me after my mother, Athena, though he didn't know it was her when I happened. He's a Greek Mythology professor, I think that's why she liked him so much. Anyways, this is my story.

**AGE 13**

"Carter, why are you taking off your pants? And- Oh good lord! Why are your legs so hairy!"

"On the contrary, my legs aren't that hairy considering that I am are satyr." Carter huffed. "Now come on, we have a camp to get to."

"Why a camp? What camp?" I asked hurrying after him.

"Answers later. Running now." He said picking up the pace.

**AGE 14**

"Hi I'm Kaya! Chiron told me to show you around, what's your name?" I shook the hand of a sandy haired boy with mesmerizing blue eyes.

"I'm Mason," He said smiling back brightly..

**AGE 15**

"Mason! Come on! We can't be late for our own quest! Come on, get up! Carter's waiting for us!" I yelled at my best friend whacking him with a pillow.

Mason fell off his bunk, "I'm up! Where's the fire?"

"In Denmark. Now, I took the liberty to make you a pack-" I was cut off as he slung me over his shoulder and marched out the door laughing.

**AGE 16**

Mason slowly leaned towards me. My eyes fluttered closed as his lips met mine. I had been waiting for this for a long time, he had too, I could tell. He pulled away grinning, I grinned back. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Seconds later my hands were in his hair pulling him back to me.

**AGE 17**

"Oh get a room." My friend Gwen yelled as Mason kissed me.

"It was just a kiss!" I said punching her playfully..

"Ya, but it's gonna lead to another, then another and another, then you'll be laying on the ground making out.!" she explained over dramatically.

"Hey, we don't 'make out'!" Mason complained.

"Yes, we do." I said patting his chest and sitting up. "Now, I call the TIHB club to order." We created the TIHB club when we were fourteen. It stands for The Idiot Half-Bloods.

**AGE 18**

"It'll be fine, nothing could go wrong." Mason assured me into his empty cabin.

"I-I just don't want to get in trouble..." I mumbled.

"Hey, at least I'm not a son of Poseidon." He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

I smile and my heart flutters as he lays me back on his bunk.

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

"You lied," I say to Mason as a tear rolls down my cheek.

"What?" He kneels next to me on the floor in the Athena cabin.

"I'm a child of Athena! I should have seen this coming. I should have thought this through." I mumble, running my hands through my dark blond hair.

"Seen what coming? Thought what through?" Mason asks worriedly.

"I can't believe I let this happen! Nobody can know! I'm a child of Athena damn it!" I stand and stumble across the room to my bunk. Looking for Zeus-knows-what I shuffle through my desk. "What will I tell my dad? What will I tell Athena!?" I look at Mason, my eyes wild. "Nobody can see me! Where will I go! What will I do?" I'm sobbing now, ripping at my clothes, clawing at my arms.

Mason comes up behind me and forces me into a chair, holding my wrists. "Kaya, what are you talking about?" I look pointedly at my bunk. He follows my gaze to a small white object laying on my quilt. Mason drops my hands, which fall limply to my lap, and picks it up. When he turns back to me tears a welling in his eyes. "You're pregnant?"

I look away as another sob shakes my body.. Numbly, I feel Mason hug me.

"Kay, It'll be ok, we can get through this together." He murmurs in my ear.

"What if we can't?" I whisper back almost subconsciously.

Mason looks shocked. "Of course we will." He kisses me on the lips and I feel a little less numb.

We sit there for a while, hugging. I see him talking to me, but I don't hear him. Eventually a few of my half brothers and sisters come in. Not many though, it's the middle of the school year- Mason and I took the semester off- so not very many people are here. I watch as he asks them to leave for a little, saying we'd be done soon. Lunchtime rolls around and Mason says he'd be back soon. He's back fifteen minutes later with a burrito, which he places in front of me.

I stare at it weakly. "I'm not hungry." pushing it away, I curl up on my bed. "Please let me be." My voice is emotionless, but it trembles slightly.

Mason gives me a worries kiss my forehead and leaves.

The next fourteen days pass similarly; "I'm not hungry." "Please leave me be." Everybody's worried now, I've moved little, eaten nothing. I was hungry at first, but now I just feel empty. Nobody knows that I'm pregnant, not even Gwen, only Mason. They try the talk me into eating, Mason, Gwen, Carter, all of my friends.

Mason comes into my cabin just after lunch on Wednesday. "Chiron's come to talk to you. I told him. He's-"

The numbness that's soaked my body for the past two weeks evaporates all at once. "You did what!" I yell. "I told you nobody could know!"

"I was worried, I only did what I thought was best." Mason tries to sooth me.

"I don't care what you thought!" I yell running out the door. Chiron tries to stop me as I sprint past. "Don't touch me!" I spin away from his grasp, I realize I'm sobbing again.

I bolt towards the forest, trying to get away. Adrenalin is pulsing through my veins like white, hot fire. My lungs are screaming and my head is throbbing. When my legs finally collapse, I don't know how far I've run, the sun has dropped considerably. It's probably about three, I'm surprised I ran for so long. Sitting there, as exhaustion spreads through me, I take in my surroundings. Tree, tree, bush, rock, bush, tree, rock, rock, river, bush, tree, rock, cave. I crawl groggily towards the cave.


End file.
